1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of Related Art
The invention relates to a dosing device comprising a storage container, a dosing container and a dosing connection between a dosing chamber in the dosing container and a storage chamber in the storage container. A filling material arrives from the storage chamber through the dosing connection in the dosing chamber when the dosing device is pivoted around a pivot axis. The dosing device is provided for dispensing a filling material from the storage chamber in a dosed manner. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for dosing the filling material by means of the dosing device.
For the purpose of dosing, only a part of the filling material is usually transferred first from the storage chamber into the dosing chamber of the dosing container. This process is repeated until the quantity of the filling material desired by the user has been accommodated in the dosing chamber. In the process, an estimate of the quantity of filing material located in the dosing chamber is carried out by means of a filling material indicator attached to the dosing container. Then, this quantity of filling material is removed from the dosing chamber by being discharged to the outside through an outlet opening on an outlet of the dosing device.
Such a dosing device is known from EP 2 243 721 A1, in which filling level marks are provided on the dosing chamber in one embodiment that serve for measuring the filling material quantity in the dosing chamber.
Determining the filling level is difficult despite the filling level marks being provided, because the dosing device usually has to stand upright on a supporting surface for this purpose. However, filling the dosing chamber takes place by inclining the dosing chamber, with the dosing chamber being filled more in the case of great inclination than in the case of small inclination. In order to achieve an exact filling level, the dosing device must be placed upright again and again after having been inclined, in order to be able to read off the current filling level, and in order to be able to decide, dependent thereon, whether or not filling material should be continued to be filled into the dosing chamber.